User talk:Rocketslime 1 1
---- Looking to apply for Nintendo Monthly? If so leave a message here titled "Nintendo Monthly:YOUR_USER_NAME_HERE" and talk about what you can contribute and how often you can contribute to Nintendo Monthly. This is an example of what Nintendo Monthly will be like ---- My Second Question Please excuse how long this question is. In case you were wandering what my second question was when I first contacted you, I actually decided to wait for you to answer the first one, but forgot to change the headline. I later backed down from asking this question because I noticed alot more editors on the site, but after looking at some articles, I think that this still needs to be asked: is there any way that you or someone else here could use the blogs of the other Nintendo-related wikis and ask for them to help out here? I know that this is not your fault, but here I have found several newer articles that could really use help, especially with poor articles such as Dark Pit. When I was on here frequently, there were many editors here who also contributed to other wikis, such as the ones for Animal Crossing, Donkey Kong, and Pikmin, which really helped the articles for each specific franchise, but now many of the long-timers are inactive, leaving some of the franchises and articles to not be up to par on this wiki, but if we could get at least one fan from at least some of the franchises to edit here as well as continuing to edit for their respective wikis, I think that would make a huge difference. Again, I know that this is not your fault, and again, I plan to EVENTUALLY become a big help, but now is simply not a good time. I would like to apologize if the last time I contacted you made it seem that I am the world's busiest guy, because I have a lot of free time too, but I am busy in the sense that doing edits on here will be an inconvenience for me for personal reasons for a while still, and even when things get more convenient, there will still be only so much that I can do, which I'm sure you understand. Please reply. Wyluca2 00:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Wyluca2 Reply Anything that applies; stubs, short articles, cleanup-needed articles, etc. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. When I have time. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Monthly Yeah, I like the idea. What kind of an article would it be and when do you want to publish the issues? Also, how exactly is it distributed? Would there be like a dedicated spot on the home page for a link to the latest issue? I'm glad that you're taking steps to help build a more open and communication-friendly community. The more fresh content and up to date info we have, the more editors we'll attract. BlackLodge 18:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nintendo Monthly Sure. I'd be happy to be involved with something like that. Thanks for asking me. Just let me know what you want and when you want it. I was looking at your "Project Tardis" and the Wiki Awards caught my eye. I participate in a similar Wiki Awards over on the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. (Yes, Star Wars Fanon. I admit it, I'm a geek). Whenever you want to start those Awards, I'd be happy to help out with that also. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page) 23:29, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Help please Can you please help me with fixing page layouts to follow the wiki's style rules? Also, please help coming up with ones not having a specified layout yet. The Pokémon species in Hoenn/Sinnoh/Unova need a layout cleanup if you could help out. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:47, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Mario articles in specific. Please try making a different layout for a game's certain item, etc. following all the other game's layout on their pages. For Super Mario Bros. levels, I have come up with this layout; . |series=''Mario'' |firstgame=''Super Mario Bros.'' |creator=Nintendo EAD }} World TEXT-TEXT is the (chronological level number) level appearing in Super Mario Bros. Walkthrough Statistics *ENEMY - (number) *Question Blocks - (number) *Coins - (number) *Warp Pipes - (number) Gallery /gallery}} Trivia <- optional *TEXT GOES HERE Category:Levels in Super Mario Bros. So I need help with Super Mario Bros. levels please. The name always needs to be World TEXT-TEXT (Super Mario Bros.) Any questions about this? Please ask me. EDIT: Forgot the gallery. Please re-copy. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:20, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Monthly: Dubya Scott Hello again, Rocketslime. I, of course, am willing to contribute to this newsletter. I'd be happy to be a writer or an artist (or both). I subscribe to Nintendo Power so I'm up-to-date with current releases. And I graduated from an art school so I have an artistic talent as well. Header images, comic strips, photoshopping images together, or actually drawing stuff myself. Whatever you need. Also, judging by how often I'm on here, I could do it every month. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page) 02:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply Looks quite well done, Mr. Talented :D. So yeah. You can stick with that. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 09:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Monthly Yes, it's me again. I'm not sure how long you wanted these Nintendo Monthly articles to be, but I managed to whip up a couple things. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 05:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Me Again! Hello again! I think that having issues of Nintendo Monthly will really help out here! I am glad to see everyone working hard to make this wiki great again. I came to ask another question, though. Are you still planning on trying to become affiliates with other wikis? I think that the more we do to get editors, the better. Either way, I think that it would help if you invited all notable editors to start using the blogs to request articles of certain subjects to be edited if numerous articles that fall under that category need work. For example, a lot of Kid Icarus Uprising articles need to be edited, and I feel that the whole Golden Sun series is seriously lacking in articles. If people find problems like these that they want help with, or that they themselves can not do for whatever reason, they could blog about to see if any other editor is up to it. You don't have to do this, of course, especially since you are already improving the site, but I just think it would help ensure that necessary edits are made. Please let me know what you rhink. Thanks! p.s. I have a friend who is considering editing for this wiki. If he decides to do so, I will have him introduce himself to you. He doesn't really have much experience with wiki editing, but he is a fast learner. Wyluca2 17:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Wyluca2 Re: Nintendo Monthly Oops. Heh. Silly me. I guess it would help if I actually posted them somewhere for you to see. What I came up with can be found here: User:Dubya Scott/Monthly. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 22:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Monthly Staff Corner Sure! I'll write something up either tonight or tomorrow. Do you have a specific date that you want Nintendo Monthly to be "published"? BlackLodge 02:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, because people love favourite poll-related stuff. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::My answer: "I prefer consoles. Bigger screen means better graphics. And if you've got the right TV, it's GREAT when you play first person shooters like I do." -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 04:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::My answer: "Lately I've been playing my 3DS far more than my home consoles. I find that the portability lends itself very conveniently to many games. For example, I downloaded the original Super Mario Bros. on my Wii many years ago and hardly touched it. But now that I have it in my pocket wherever I go, it's gotten much more playtime! BlackLodge 08:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Handhelds, you can carry them around and play them when you get out of the house and it isn't a set-them-up nightmare. Like on long car trips, bored? You got your DS to entertain you. Congrats! So, the conclusion is handhelds, because you can carry them around and take them wherever. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Names In reply to your request: NEVER!!!!! In reply to your request: NEVER!!!!Jumpman98 16:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) What exactly do you mean by "incoherent names"?